Hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, are used to assist patients suffering hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to ear canals. In one example, a hearing aid is worn in and/or around a patient's ear. Patients generally prefer that their hearing aids are minimally visible or invisible, which requires that the devices are of relatively small size. Hearing aids typically include a housing or shell with internal components such as a microphone, battery and a telecoil. Some hearing aids use rechargeable batteries that require periodic charging to maintain proper device performance. These rechargeable batteries are of such small size that they can be difficult for patients to access for the purpose of recharging.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved apparatus and methods for recharging hearing aid batteries.